Drifting Leaves
by rowanashke
Summary: Sequel to Rumors. Kakashi and Iruka are friends, but Iruka is starting to feel rather confused around Kakashi. Second in a planned trilogy. KakaIru but no actual hookups. Mostly fluff. n.n
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is the sequel to "Rumors". It's number 2 in a planned 3 (just to warn ya). Thanks to my beautiful, lovely, sweet reviewers who recommended a sequel, cause I wasn't even thinking of it until you mentioned it. n.n Here ya go: this stories for you, xelloss100 and Rem10124.

………

"Got another date?" Genma grinned and flicked his senbon teasingly across his lips. Iruka, giving him a disgusted look, reached out and shoved him off the desk.

"I'm _not _dating Kakashi." Iruka growled, blushing. "He's my friend. Like you are."

"Well, _that_ doesn't mean anything, does it?" Genma gave him a wicked grin, reseating himself on the desk. "_I'm_ your friend and it doesn't stop me from wanting to…"

"SHUT UP." Iruka growled again, blushing harder. "Just…shut up, Genma. I'm not in the mood."

"Words to break any man's heart." Genma laughed and ducked just in time. The kunai that Iruka lobbed at him passed over his head and thunked into the opposite wall, startling Kotetsu, who gave them a disgusted look.

"God. You are such a…pervert!" Iruka stood and gathered up his papers, giving Genma a fierce glare. "Really. You're a jounin; try to grow up a little?"

He spun on his heel and marched into the back office, still blushing.

The whole situation drove him crazy. He and Kakashi had started to meet for lunch occasionally, mostly discussing Naruto and team 7's development. Iruka found Kakashi kind of…fascinating. The special jounin was so damn changeable. Some days he was lighthearted and teasing, making Iruka blush every ten seconds. Other days he was oddly serious, and their discussions would stray from the team to other, deeper topics. Death. Fear. The life of a shinobi. Iruka didn't kid himself that he could fully understand the darkness of the other man, but he could-and did-serve as a willing pair of ears when Kakashi felt the need to talk.

Iruka really, really liked Kakashi. But not like…_that._

Iruka was really, really straight.

He sighed.

Too bad the village is so damn eager to see us hooked up, he thought with a painful grin. It was kind of embarrassing, the attention being paid to Iruka and Kakashi's non-existent love life. Genma teased. Kurenai and Asuma worried. And Anko…Anko was full of "advice."

Not to mention everyone else, Iruka thought with a sigh. Even Ibiki seemed to be getting in the action. Ibiki had cornered him the other day and delivered a really odd lecture on the instability of 'certain jounin' and the inadvisability of getting too deeply involved.

Iruka was going crazy.

He filed the papers and returned to the outer room. Genma was busy; Shikamaru and Shino were turning in their report and quietly advising him of some peculiarities in their last mission.

Iruka sat down and started shuffling the papers, listening to the conversation. He couldn't really understand the words, but it was a soothing drone in the background while his mind wandered.

What am I going to do? I can't…these rumors. They're so damn…intrusive. Even my well-meaning friends are driving me insane. But no matter how hard I deny it, nothing seems to work.

I could stop seeing Kakashi.

Iruka sighed. He didn't want to. Getting to know the silver-haired, reclusive jounin was a pleasure. Every time he learned something new, something that he suspected that few other people knew, it was like seeing a new petal unfolding from an exotic flower. Enticing. Beautiful. Seductive.

He blushed at that thought.

What the _hell_?


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi leaned on the counter and stretched. Iruka could see the tension in his thin shoulders. He looks tired, Iruka thought.

"Hard mission?" Iruka inquired sympathetically. Kakashi shrugged, tipping his head to the side.

"Not bad. It would have been easier if Naruto hadn't decided he was going to be a hero again." Kakashi's lazy drawl had equal parts amusement and disgust in it. Iruka laughed, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

"What did he do?" Iruka asked curiously.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "He ruined our ambush and nearly got us all killed by deciding he could take out the whole bandit group by himself."

Iruka sighed deeply. "Idiot." He shook his head. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Not really." Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. "Sasuke got a little bruised. Sakura got a couple of shallow cuts. And Naruto managed to get off without a scratch."

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked. Kakashi's eye crinkled again, and Iruka got the impression that he was a little startled. "Meh. I'm fine. A little bruised."

"Would a massage help?" As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, Iruka blushed.

Kakashi hesitated. Then, slowly, he tipped his head to the side. "Uhm. Yes, it would. But…"

"It's ok." Iruka scolded himself. This is stupid. You've massaged other people. Other guys. Stop being such a…

"Then I'd appreciate it." Kakashi smiled again, shifting his shoulder painfully. "I think I got pretty bruised up."

"O..ok." Iruka stammered. Get a hold of yourself, he told himself fiercely. "Let's go to my house. I've got some really nice lotion."

"Ok." Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up.

…

Iruka opened the door and went to the kitchen, filling the tea kettle. "Take off your vest and shirt. I'll start some tea and get the lotion. Move the table out of the middle of the floor and lie down, ok?"

He walked into the bathroom and found the bottle of lotion. His favorite. Unsnapping the cap, he breathed in the scent of vanilla and lavender. Soothing. Just what Kakashi needed. Holding the bottle between his hands to warm it, he turned back into the living room.

Wuh.

Kakashi was stretched out on the floor. His body, free of the bulky vest, looked surprisingly slender and very, very pale. Old scars criss-crossed the pale skin. He had his head resting on his crossed arms, and Iruka could tell he was smiling.

"O..ok." Iruka stammered. Taking a deep breath, Iruka knelt down and squeezed some lotion onto his palm.

He laid his hands on Kakashi's back and started to move them, digging his fingers gently into the tense muscles. Kakashi made a soft sound of pain/pleasure and Iruka felt his stomach tense.

Biting his lip, Iruka kneaded harder, his clever fingers finding all the sore spots and gently, firmly easing them. He ran his hands down Kakashi's spine, gently tracing the bumps in the other man's spine.

Without thinking about it, Iruka moved and shifted, so he was straddling Kakashi's back. It allowed him to bring more force down, and he did, kneading the muscles under his fingers almost painfully. Then he stroked, warming, gentle.

God, he felt…this was so strange. He'd fallen into an almost daze, lulled by the strangely erotic, unfamiliar but amazing sensation of the other man's warmth below him. He moved his fingers along Kakashi's shoulder, his fingers gently brushing the pale skin. He feels so…soft. Strong. Warm. Beyond thought, Iruka leaned forward and kissed the man's shoulder, tasting, letting his tongue lap against the pale skin.

Kakashi stilled. Time stopped. Iruka bit gently, then sucked at the mark he'd made.

Kakashi groaned softly and Iruka snapped back to reality.

What…am…I…_doing?_ Iruka gasped and flung himself off Kakashi's back, shaking. Blinded by sheer, total, _complete _embarrassment, he stumbled into the kitchen.

After a moment, he heard Kakashi stand. He couldn't look at him. He reached for the cup and his fumbling fingers knocked it off the counter.

Kakashi saved it; he dived gracefully over and plucked it from the air.

"Iruka…" Kakashi murmured. He sat the cup down and reached out to touch Iruka's shoulder. Iruka flinched from the contact and Kakashi sighed.

"It's ok, Iruka. Shit. Just calm down. It's ok."

Iruka burst into tears.

Shocked, Kakashi carefully drew the sobbing man against his chest, stroking his back soothingly. "Hey, hey. Calm down. It's ok."

"I'm so sorry." Iruka babbled, huddling against Kakashi. "I don't…I don't know what happened."

"You got a little too involved in the situation, that's all. It doesn't mean anything. It's ok. Calm down. Nothing happened; nothing's going to happen. Just relax, Iruka."

Iruka shuddered and tried to force himself to calm down. When he was able to stop crying, he pushed gently away from Kakashi and wiped his hand across his face.

"I'm…sorry." He whispered. Kakashi laughed gently and leaned over to snag a towel from the sink.

"Don't worry. It's ok." Kakashi used the towel to gently wipe Iruka's face off and then patted his shoulder. "It's not like stuff like that doesn't happen on missions, Iruka. Sometimes, you get so involved you're not thinking straight and stuff happens. It's ok. I'm not embarrassed, and you shouldn't be. Just relax."

Iruka nodded. "Uhm. I'll get some tea. Do you feel better?"

Kakashi stepped away from him and flexed his shoulders, smiling happily. "Much better."

Iruka smiled, and turned to make the tea.

…

Kakashi eyed Iruka thoughtfully as they sipped their tea. Iruka wasn't watching him; always polite, he made it clear that Kakashi didn't have to worry about him trying to sneak a peek under the mask.

So that meant that Kakashi could watch Iruka to his heart's content.

I never imagined, Kakashi thought with an inner grin, that Iruka could be so damn…mmmm…sexy? Straight man, huh? He hadn't seemed that straight when he was licking and sucking Kakashi's shoulder.

Poor thing. He was really freaked out. Kakashi sighed and shoved all erotic, nasty thoughts out of his mind. Iruka had become a very good friend over the time they'd spent together, and horny or not, Kakashi was not going to let his friend get twisted up about this.

I don't have that many friends, and I don't want to fuck this up.

"Iruka." Iruka's head tilted, and Kakashi sighed. "Hey. It's ok. Look at me."

"Kakashi…" Iruka hesitated. Kakashi laughed soundlessly and pulled his mask off, rubbing his cheek.

"Please? I trust you."

Iruka hesitated, and then turned to face him. Kakashi fought to keep his face still as Iruka stared at him, his chocolate-brown eyes wide with wonder.

Shit. Kakashi hated this. He hated feeling so damn…naked and exposed, hated the look in Iruka's eyes, hated the way he was staring. Hated the curiosity, the wonder, the slight tinge of fear. He hated Iruka for a second…

Suddenly Iruka laughed and looked down at his hands. "S..sorry, Kakashi. That's just…rude. I'm sorry."

The spell broke. Kakashi laughed too and shook his head. "It's ok. I know."

They sat silently together, sipping tea and feeling at ease again.


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to throttle the urge to wrap his hands around Konahamaru's neck and choke him until the attitude died. Or the kid, whichever came first.

"That's not right. Do it again."

Konahamaru's face screwed up in anger. "I TRIED already! It's not WORKING!"

"Well, try HARDER!" Iruka yelled back.

The class laughed. Iruka took a deep breath. Konahamaru, _finally _noticing that he'd pushed Iruka as far as he could, tried again.

…

Iruka sighed miserably and sank into the chair, rubbing his aching forehead with his finger. He'd missed lunch and it was getting late, but he had so much work to do.

Sometimes I hate my life. He reached for the pen and another paper, trying to get his mind on business.

"Hey, Iruka."

Iruka glanced to the side and had to smile. Kakashi was perched in the window, grinning and holding a box that smelled really good.

"Food!" Iruka practically knocked Kakashi out of the window trying to get to the box. Kakashi, laughing, surrendered the box and slid off the windowsill, watching Iruka fondly as Iruka tore into the dinner he'd brought him.

"You're working too hard again, Iruka." Kakashi admonished, shaking his head. Iruka gave him a woeful look and continued to shove food in his mouth.

Kakashi wandered over and eyed the pile of homework. "Do you really need to get this done tonight?" he pushed at the pile with a finger and watched in morbid fascination as it shifted, threatening to fall off the desk.

Iruka yelped and shoved the pile back, glaring at Kakashi. "Yesh." He swallowed the food and coughed. "Yes. They're tests. They're two days old as it is and I'm already trying to get the next one prepared."

"Hmmm." Kakashi sighed. "Well, finish your dinner and get started."

Iruka laughed and did as he was told.

…

Kakashi watched Iruka as he quickly scanned the answer sheets, his face lined with weariness. They'd been sitting here for nearly two hours and it was almost midnight.

And he'll be up at four am, Kakashi thought with a sigh.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Moving with swift silence, he moved around and placed his fingers on Iruka's neck.

Iruka yelped. "Kakashi, what are you…"

Kakashi _pressed_ and Iruka collapsed.

Grinning, Kakashi picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Now, to get him home.

…

"What the hell…Kakashi, what are you _doing?_" Asuma's voice hissed at him.

Startled, because he hadn't heard Asuma arrive, Kakashi turned and gave the bearded man a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"Is that…IRUKA?" Asuma's face darkened. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi sighed. Really, Iruka's friends and their over-protectiveness…

"He was working too hard. I knocked him unconscious so he'd get some sleep. I'm taking him to his house and putting him to bed…virtuously alone, I might add."

Asuma bit his lip and hesitated, and then nodded. "Ok. Can…do you need any help?"

"That would be nice." Kakashi grinned at Asuma. "Let's go get him to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka yawned. Kakashi gave him a concerned look.

"Leave me alone." Iruka growled. "I'm still mad at you."

Kakashi grinned.

Iruka growled.

Asuma laughed.

"I'm still mad at you too." Iruka snapped.

"He sure does look mad, doesn't he?"

"SHUT UP!" Iruka snapped his pencil in half.

"Leave him alone, you two." Genma said wearily. "You're really aiming to get your asses kicked."

Iruka growled and pushed away from the desk, stomping into the other room.

Genma sighed deeply. "You guys are starting to piss _me_ off."

"Really?" Asuma purred.

Genma groaned.

…

Iruka tasted the sauce carefully; it was really hot. And delicious.

He grinned. Kakashi was coming over for dinner tonight. The _last _couple of times they'd done this, Iruka had served take-out. He hated cooking. But this time…well, he'd had the day off, and he was off again tomorrow. So he was going to cook a real meal for Kakashi.

He doesn't eat right, Iruka thought fondly.

He glanced sideways at the table. Plus, Iruka had found out a secret.

There was a small, wrapped package on the table.

Grinning, he stirred the sauce again and tipped his head when he heard Kakashi enter the house through the window.

Exasperating man. He never used the front door.

"Hey. Brought the sake, just like you…damn, that smells good." Kakashi came in and breathed appreciatively. "Man, if you were either a woman or a not straight guy, I'd kiss you just because that smells so good."

Iruka flushed. He found himself biting back the bizarre response that leapt into his brain. _Do it anyway._

Stop that. He rolled his eyes and took the sauce off the heat. "Pervert."

Kakashi grinned and sat down. Pulling down his mask, he rubbed his face and then caught sight of the book.

"What's this?" 

"Hey!" Iruka spun around and grabbed the package out of his grasp. "That's not for you!"

"What is it?" Kakashi snatched it back out of Iruka's grasp and examined it curiously. "It feels like a book." 

"Give it back!" Iruka yelled. They engaged in a wrestling match, but Kakashi was faster.

"Hah!" Kakashi unwrapped the package and gasped. "What is _this?_"

"A present." Iruka huffed.

"A…present?"

"A birthday present." Iruka grinned. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked from the book to Iruka and back to the book. "You found out it was my birthday?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. I looked through the records until I found it."

Kakashi carefully opened the book and let his fingers trail over the inside illustration. "You actually went and bought this for me?"

"Yeah." Iruka blushed. "It was…horrible."

Kakashi closed the book and put it on the table. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, it was what I thought you'd like best." Iruka grinned, still bushing."

"Not really." Kakashi said softly. Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"Iruka…" Kakashi sighed. "Never mind."

"Kakashi…" Iruka walked over and crossed his arms. "What is it? You don't like the book?"

"No. The book's great." Kakashi smiled. "It's fine. I love it, actually. I didn't have this one yet."

"Kakashi. What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed. "Don't, Iruka. Please, don't."

"Kakashi, just…tell me what's wrong."

"There's something that I want more than any book. It's my birthday. Can I ask you for something…"

"Uhm. Ok." Iruka found himself blushing.

Kakashi rose and closed the distance between them. Leaning over, he gently brushed his nose against Iruka's. "Can I have…a kiss?" He breathed.

Iruka blushed and froze. They stood there silently for a long moment.

Finally, just when Kakashi was about to pull away, Iruka's lips twitched. "Yes. One kiss."

Kakashi leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Iruka's. After a second, Iruka responded, parting his lips. Kakashi clamped his hands into fists to fight the urge to touch him and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue across Iruka's, nibbling on Iruka's lips.

When they parted, Iruka's eyes were closed and he was panting slightly. Kakashi took a deep breath, trying to ease the pounding of his heart.

Iruka's eyes fluttered open. He blinked slowly and then a slow, quiet smile slid across his lips. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

Kakashi thought it was probably the best present he'd ever gotten.

Kakashi deliberately broke the spell between them. Iruka wasn't ready, maybe would never be ready, for more than that kiss. Iruka blinked a few more times and then unsteadily turned back to the stove.

Iruka served dinner and they made light, easy conversation. Then they spent the rest of the night playing cards, laughing and joking back and forth like nothing had changed.

But when he left, he looked back to find Iruka touching his own lips gently with his fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka stumbled into the wall, staring without recognition at his own door. His mind was strangely foggy. He couldn't think.

I killed them all…

…_small hands, twisted in the bed sheets. Blood. So much blood. A tiny mouth, hanging open in pain. Soft, sobbing, broken cries. The smell of sex, of blood, of anger and cruelty and lust._

…_the feel of bones under his hand, of snapping. The smell of blood. Screaming. Hate. Rage. Blood._

Iruka shuddered and tried to get the door open, but it was fighting him. Refusing to obey.

…

Kakashi grabbed Iruka. He'd seen enough of this in other people-_and in my self_-to know what was going on. He shoved Iruka against the door, wincing when Iruka's wild punches connected, and fumbled the door open.

Shit, what happened, what happened, Iruka? Kakashi shoved Iruka in and slammed the door behind them. Grabbing Iruka's vest, he shoved him further into the house, wincing again when Iruka's flailing fist slammed into his side. That's going to bruise.

Into the bathroom. He groaned when Iruka's head hit the wall, but reached around and turned on the shower.

…

Iruka gasped. He sputtered and flailed, his hand hitting the hard, cold wall. A shower. My shower. Slowly, reality came back to Iruka. He leaned against the wall, panting, letting the cold water wash around his head. Kakashi, looking ragged, was leaning on the wall. Water was splashing everywhere.

"You're making a mess." Iruka whispered. Kakashi snorted and reached out to tip Iruka's head to the side, his fingers carefully checking the bump. "Kakashi…"

"Don't." Kakashi turned the water off and pulled Iruka out of the shower. "It's ok. Just relax."

Iruka grabbed the sink and fought to keep his balance as Kakashi stripped him, rubbed him down with a towel, and then disappeared. He reappeared holding Iruka's bathrobe and a pair of loose, comfortable sweats. "C'mon, Iruka."

Iruka trembled. He shifted his grip from the shower to Kakashi's shoulder, and wearily allowed Kakashi to dress him. Then Kakashi picked him up and carried him to the living room.

He laid him down on the couch and arranged Iruka comfortably, then pattered to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked, digging around in the cupboards. Iruka didn't respond. He was sinking into a foggy daze. A warm, comfortable, cared-for daze. He heard Kakashi making noises in the kitchen. He didn't have to think; he didn't have to care.

Kakashi reappeared, holding a plate. "Eat, Iruka. You look like you haven't had any food for a week."

"Not hungry." Iruka managed. I don't want to move.

"Yes you are. Come on." Kakashi sat down and made Iruka sit up. Iruka grumbled but allowed the jounin to manhandle him into a sitting position. Kakashi fed him one bite at a time, making sarcastic comments when Iruka balked.

When they'd finished, Kakashi sat the plate down and then wrapped his arms around Iruka, shifting so Iruka was lying stretched against him. "Ok. Now. Talk to me, Iruka."

Iruka turned his head and buried his face in Kakashi's warm shoulder. "No."

"Yes." Kakashi sighed. "Please. It helps. Believe me."

Iruka sighed.

"Mission. A girl had been kidnapped. I was supposed to get in and get her out. Simple. But when I got there…" he paused.

_...tiny hands fisted on the sheets. The smell of blood…_

"They…they'd raped her, Kakashi. She was…she was only six years old. There was…so much…blood."

Kakashi's hands stroked Iruka's back, his lips compressed.

"I…I lost it. I killed them. All of them. With my bare hands."

Kakashi made a soft sound. Iruka shuddered. "I took her home. They…"

He let out a broken sob. Kakashi hugged him tightly.

"They accused…me…they said…" Iruka's voice broke.

"Shh." Kakashi wanted to scream. To hit something. To go to the village and kill each and every person who'd done this to Iruka.

"Kashi…" Iruka whimpered. Kakashi closed his eyes and hugged Iruka tightly while Iruka wept.

…

"Kakashi?" A soft voice.

Kakashi opened his gritty eyes and blinked blearily at Genma. "Gen?" He croaked.

Genma sat down carefully on the edge of the couch. "Bad?"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Yeah. Very bad. What time is it?"

"Almost nine." Genma reached over and gently stroked Iruka's cheek. "He didn't show up for class and we were worried. Thought he might have gone to your house, but…"

"I found him trying to break down his own door." Kakashi coughed. Iruka stirred and Kakashi froze.

"C'mon. We need to get him to bed." Genma said. Kakashi shook his head. "Yes. You're not going to be able to walk. C'mon."

Kakashi sighed but allowed Genma to carefully lift Iruka off his body. He rolled off the couch and groaned as his stiff body refused to bend.

"Told you." Genma said softly.

"Idiot." Iruka's soft voice startled them both. "Dumb idiot. Should have moved us last night."

Kakashi laughed softly. "I was afraid if you woke up next to me in your bed you'd get the wrong idea."

Genma chuckled. Iruka blushed.

"C'mon. Let's get some breakfast, since your awake now."


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka sighed and rubbed his head. Once they'd checked him over and found him relatively stable, they'd allowed him to get back to work. Of course, he'd been having nightmares and bad days, but it would pass. It always passed.

He glanced over at his 'keeper' of the night. Asuma was half-asleep, stretched out on the couch. Ever since that morning, there was almost always someone with him.

It was cute. It was touching.

It was damn annoying.

He sighed and flicked his pen across an answer, leaving a bright red slash. They were acting like…like I'm a fragile vase with a terrible crack. One wrong word and I'll shatter.

Damn it.

He flicked another answer and glared. They should know better. They'd been on worse missions; they'd survived. They were whole.

I'm not going to break, he thought. Glancing over, he saw that Asuma had slid into full sleep.

I'm tired of this. He stood, walking silently to the door. Slipping on his shoes, he checked to make sure he had his wallet and stepped out the door, sniffing the cool air with relish.

I'm a shinobi of the Leaf Village. I'm not a weak child.

I'm hungry.

…

Iruka belched quietly and tucked his hands into his pockets, staring at the memorial. He felt full, sleepy and contended.

"Hey, Iruka."

Iruka sighed, stiffening. Kakashi.

"Asuma's pissed and worried. You gave him the slip."

"He fell asleep and I went out for dinner." Iruka snapped. Kakashi sighed and walked to stand next to him.

"Hey. Calm down. We're worried about you. We can't help it."

Iruka sighed deeply. "I know. It's just…"

"I know." Kakashi leaned into him slightly, bumping his shoulder. "I know. It's a pain. I remember when I first started ANBU…my sensei fussed at me like a mother hen, making sure I ate, asked me how I was sleeping. I assume it's worse with so many people doing it."

Iruka let out a soft sigh. He leaned on Kakashi, ducking his head. "Yeah. I know everyone just cares, but…"

"But it's hard to feel like they think you're weak." Kakashi finished. "I know." He hesitated a long moment. "I don't think you're weak."

They stood in silence, staring at the memorial. Finally, Kakashi sighed. "We should go let Asuma know you're ok."

Iruka groaned. "Yeah, I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka groaned and tipped his head back. "I…am…so…drunk." He groaned.

Asuma laughed. "You are!"

"Speak for yourself!" Genma retorted. "Too bad Kakashi can't be here to see this, hmm? He'd laugh himself silly."

"Shutup." Iruka giggled.

Asuma yawned and leaned his head back. "You two fight like girrr…"he passed out.

Genma snorted. "Lightweight."

Iruka giggled again.

Genma pushed off the chair and wobbled his way to the couch. Flopping next to Iruka, he leaned over and snuggled his head into Iruka's shoulder. "Mmm, soft like a pillow."

"Genma…" Iruka said slowly.

"Shh. 'Sok. Not doing nothing. Have another drink."

Iruka took the cup that Genma held up and poured it back. Coming up for air, he coughed and absently petted Genma's shoulder. "Mmm."

Genma shifted, making a soft sound. Iruka let his head loll back, his eyes sliding half shut. This wasn't right. There was a reason to not do this. But he couldn't remember, at this moment, why this was such a bad idea.

"Mm, tasty." Genma murmured. Then he turned his head to the side and started licking Iruka's neck, kissing and nuzzling. Iruka made a soft, low sound and clenched his fingers on Genma's shoulder.

"So beautiful." Genma rasped. He shifted, then leaned in and captured Iruka's lips. Iruka parted his lips, and Genma slid his tongue inside, his hand coming up to slip under Iruka's shirt.

Iruka moaned. Genma's hand slid over his chest, his fingers digging playfully into Iruka's stomach. Iruka brought his hand up to fist it into Genma's hair.

"Ruka…" Genma whispered. Iruka shuddered, his foggy mind trying to tell him something very important…

"Hey there." Kakashi's voice, tense with anger, interrupted them. "I think that's gone on far enough."

"K..Kaashi.." Iruka whimpered. Genma shuddered and pulled his hand out of Iruka's shirt.

"Shit. Shit…Iruka, I'm sorry. Kakashi…"

"It's ok, Genma." Kakashi said quietly. Reaching down, he gently peeled Genma off and helped him sit down in the chair again. "C'mon. I think it's time you went home, Iruka."

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed. Kakashi bit his lip until he tasted blood and lifted Iruka out of the couch.

"Hmmm." Iruka snuggled into his chest. Kakashi yelped. "Shit!"

"Hey." A soft voice interrupted. "Let me, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up and saw a drunk but lucid Asuma standing behind them. Feeling more grateful than he'd ever felt, Kakashi released Iruka to Asuma.

"He can sleep in Genma's bed. I'll stay on the couch; Genma can curl up in the chair. If you stay, you'll take the floor."

"Ok." Kakashi said wearily.


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka yawned and finished the last paper in the pile. He'd finally gotten caught up.

He sighed. He missed Kakashi.

When he'd woken at Genma's, sick and hung over, Asuma had greeted him with a cup of coffee and the news that Kakashi had been called for a mission.

It's been a week. I wonder if he's ok.

Iruka chided himself for the thought and rubbed his face. Of course he was alright. He was Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-ninja, the legendary Sharingan Shinobi.

He'd be fine.

Iruka shoved the papers into his bag and set it by the front door, then stretched.

He'll be fine.

…

Raidou grinned slightly and passed the teacup to Iruka. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Iruka stared at the teacup. It was better than looking into Raidou's too-wise eyes.

Raidou sighed. "Iruka…stop. Just stop. We can all tell how you feel about him."

"What?" Iruka nearly dropped the teacup. "What do you mean?"

Raidou shook his head. "Poor kid. You don't even realize it, do you?"

"Realize what?" Iruka set the teacup down and glared at Raidou. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with him." Raidou calmly sipped his tea. "We can all see it. I don't know if he realizes it yet, but it's obvious to anyone with half a brain who sees you two together. You love him and he loves you."

"He…" Iruka gasped. "He…loves…"

"Duh." Raidou chuckled. "He does. Haven't you noticed how strange he's been acting? The lack of other lovers? The bringing you food, making sure you sleep? The way he's been trying not to take long-term missions? The way that Genma's laid off his teasing?"

Iruka shook his head. "I…I don't…"

"Iruka." Raidou smiled slowly. "Don't. Just…think about it, ok?"

Iruka just shook his head silently.

…

Nearly a month. Iruka had stopped looking for him. He'd stopped waking up in the middle of the night, wondering if he was home.

He'd not, quite, been able to give up hope.

He sighed and Genma leaned over to rub his shoulder carefully. "Hey, kid. You ok?"

"Fine." Iruka forced a smile. "I'm fine."

He was lying. Iruka had the feeling that Genma could see right through him.

…

"IRUKA!" Iruka's head jerked to the side. The class was silenced by the yell.

"He's home!" Asuma beamed. Iruka took two faltering steps and then froze, torn.

"Go, go. I've got the class." Asuma laughed. There was a tired understanding in his eyes. "Go, kid."

Iruka grinned and took off running.

…

He looked like shit.

They'd healed him, but he still looked like he'd spent the last month running for his life, never able to sleep or eat. So thin. There were new scars on his arms. He was nearly naked, wearing only a short hospital shift and a make-shift mask that barely covered his mouth.

He looked wonderful.

Kakashi…Kakashi, wake up, Iruka thought.

As if he'd heard, Kakashi opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, Kakashi." Iruka sat down and took Kakashi's hand between his own. "About time you got back."

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Sorry about that. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Iruka sighed.

After a moment, Kakashi gently squeezed Iruka's hand. "I'm sorry you were worried."

"It happens." Iruka smiled. "It's ok. I knew I was in for stuff like this when I decided to become your friend."

"My friend." Kakashi's eye crinkled. "I'm glad."

Iruka sighed. "You need to sleep. I should go."

"Ok." Kakashi sighed deeply. "But you'll come back?"

"I promise." Iruka hesitated, and then leaned in and kissed Kakashi's lips through the mask. Kakashi looked shocked, then delighted.

At the door, Iruka paused and gave Kakashi a wicked look. "Bye, sweetheart!"

Kakashi laughed.


End file.
